Il cadavere
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: Iniziò ad inspirare nervosamente, il volto pallido, i muscoli della mascella tesi in uno spasmo incontrollato, un leggero tremore alle mani protese in avanti in segno di resa o negazione, gli occhi spalancati dalla paura riflettevano ancora il volto serafico del cadavere di... Cosa? Che cosa c'è di diverso fra la mia morte e la tua?


**Note autore:** Salve a tutte/i!^^

Non sono certa di come questa storia sia nata nella mia mente, di come si sia sviluppata e di come sia arrivata ad essere abbastanza logica da convincere me stessa a pubblicarla ma ormai è cosa fatta. Un paio di precisazione prima di iniziare, altrimenti non sarei io, che ovviamente potete ignorare. ^^

Prima cosa: in principio, nella mia testa, doveva venire una cosa leggera di qualche riga ma, come sempre, è andata ad espandersi fino a divenire una storiella tutt'altro che breve, spero non annoi.

Seconda cosa: il tema halloweeniano non c'è, è solo stata l'unione di ottobre e l'inevitabile presenza di cadaveri nella vita di Sherlock e di quelli che gli sono intorno ad ispirarmi ma non preoccupatevi, nulla di troppo macabro…spero…

Terza cosa: forse in alcuni, se non in molti e forse addirittura in tutti, punti i personaggi sono OOC, per quanto io cerchi sempre di tenerli al guinzaglio, ma oramai mi è difficile tornare alle origini; è passato troppo tempo dall'ultima stagione e ci vuole ancora troppo tempo per la prossima e io non riesco più a controllare la mia mente (Sherlock aiutami tu!)

Quarta cosa: è piena di puntini di sospensione e punti esclamativi, scusatemi! Sono la mia droga!  
Detto ciò, mi aspetto le vostre critiche mi raccomando, sapete che mi fortificano immensamente! ^^

A presto,

Anne

* * *

Il cadavere

**S**herlock Holmes procedeva con passo spedito lungo i corridoi del Bart's seguito da un affannato John Watson.

«Che cosa ha detto Lestrade?»

Il detective voltò l'angolo repentinamente e, con aria annoiata, si girò leggermente verso il collega dietro di sé.

«Donna, 35 anni, probabile avvelenamento….quasi sicuramente un buco nell'acqua…»

Il cellulare del Dottore suonò e lui l'estrasse dalla tasca meccanicamente. Correre dietro Sherlock e contemporaneamente leggere, un giorno o l'altro l'avrebbe portato ad una morte ridicola, ne era certo!

Lesse il messaggio, alzò le sopracciglia con aria sorpresa e ripose il telefono.

«Che c'è?»

John guardò le spalle dell'uomo di fronte a sé, in realtà non gli stava prestando attenzione. La mente proiettata al caso.

«Niente, un paziente»

Il detective non rispose ma allungò semplicemente una mano per aprire la porta antipanico che li separava dall'obitorio.

John accelerò il passo per non finire schiacciato da essa.

Un serio ed attonito Lestrade li aspettava di fronte ad un corpo coperto da un telo bianco.

Sherlock incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena, alzò la testa e guardò dall'alto in basso il commissario. John si posizionò accanto a lui. Il cadavere li divideva da Lestrade.

«Allora?»

L'uomo di fronte a sé abbassò gli occhi verso il corpo che giaceva silenzioso fra loro ed ingoiò nervosamente.

«Ecco….Sherlock…è»

Il detective lo stava ignorando, lo sguardo ad ispezionare la stanza.

«Dov'è Molly?»

Lestrade irrigidì la mascella e guardò altrove.

Il detective stava iniziando ad innervosirsi.

«Non ho tempo da perdere Geoffrey!»

«Greg» lo corresse il dottore.

Sherlock lo incenerì con lo sguardo.

«Vogliamo iniziare?!»

L'ispettore annuì ma non si mosse. Con uno snervato "santo cielo!" il detective allungò rapidamente la mano verso il telo, tirandolo via con un gesto secco.

Non appena vide il volto della donna si allontanò terrorizzato, arretrando fino a scontrarsi con il tavolo dietro di sé.

Iniziò ad inspirare nervosamente, il volto pallido, i muscoli della mascella tesi in uno spasmo incontrollato, un leggero tremore alle mani protese in avanti in segno di resa o negazione, gli occhi spalancati dalla paura riflettevano ancora il volto serafico del cadavere di Molly Hooper.

Una risata sguaiata accanto a lui lo tirò fuori dal silenzio totale in cui si era immerso il suo cervello. Sapeva che stava respirando a fatica ma non lo percepiva, sapeva che il suo corpo stava tremando ma la sua mente non lo registrata. Era bloccato nel vuoto totale ma quella risata lo fece ritornare alla realtà.

Si girò lentamente in direzione del proprietario di quel suono fastidioso.

John Watson era piegato sulle ginocchia, una mano al petto per cercare di controllare il respiro, gli occhi lucidi e la faccia paonazza per via dell'incapacità di controllarsi.

Il volto del detective iniziò a mutare, abbandonando l'aria terrorizzata per far posto ad una interrogativa ma altrettanto sgomenta.

«La tua faccia, dovresti vedere la tua faccia!»

La sua attenzione fu attirata da un'altra risata.

Greg Lestrade, le mani appoggiata al tavolo dove era sdraiata Molly, rideva a bocca aperta con un'espressione a dir poco soddisfatta.

Sherlock Holmes spostò il suo sguardo sul volto di Molly.

Vide la sua gola muoversi leggermente, le labbra accennare un sorriso e gli occhi stringersi tentando di controllarsi ma senza successo. Le labbra viola si incresparono in un sorriso per poi aprirsi leggermente ad una risata cristallina e dolce. Una mano si liberò del lenzuolo per impedire al medesimo telo bianco di scoprirle il seno mentre si alzava a fatica, aprendo gli occhi felici e puntandoli in direzione prima del commissario e poi del dottore.

«Siete due sciocchi! Avete rovinato tutto!»

Nonostante cercasse di dare un tono di rimprovero alla sua voce, la risata che non riusciva a frenare rese il suo tentativo vano.

Il detective era ancora immobile, la fissava come fosse un qualcosa di irreale.

Lei si riscosse leggermente e portò la sua attenzione verso il volto di lui. Gli sorrise dolcemente.

«Scherzetto!»

Sherlock si riscosse dal suo stato quasi catatonico, si riordinò la sciarpa e con passo rigido si incamminò verso l'uscita.

L'ancor ghignante Dottor Watson lo fece bloccare a pochi centimetri dalla porta.

«Dio santo, Sherlock! Era solo uno scherzo!»

Il detective si voltò di scatto. Le iridi di un blu scuro a causa della rabbia.

In pochi passi fu vicino al collega, lo sguardo fisso sugli occhi colpevoli del dottore. Prese dalla sua tasca il cellulare e lesse l'ultimo messaggio.

Il caso non c'è più: morte naturale.

Ma...scherzo a Sherlock.

Molly finta morta.

Controllati!

GL

«Uno scherzo?!»

La sua voce, più un grugnito che altro, costrinse gli altri a ritornare in sé.

Lestrade tossì leggermente mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni ed alzando le spalle.

«Beh….si, insomma…Molly ha fatto le analisi ed i risultati sono arrivati prima di te. Sapevo che avresti iniziato a lamentarti del "tuo tempo prezioso" così…dai, su, è stato divertente!»

Il commissario terminò di parlare con un accenno di sorriso e guardando alternativamente la patologa ed il dottore che sorrisero incerti in direzione di Sherlock.

L'uomo rivolse il suo sguardo scuro sui due uomini prima di fermarsi ad osservare la patologa. Gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

«…divertente…»

La voce afona con cui pronunciò quella parola fece sparire l'accennò di allegria sul volto di Molly. La patologa arrossì leggermente prima di abbassare lo sguardo e stringere maggiormente il lenzuolo intorno al petto.

Nella stanza calò un silenzio nervoso. Poi il detective si girò nuovamente, aprì con movimenti nervosi la porta e sparì.

Molly rimase immobile. Gli occhi fissi sul punto in cui fino a qualche secondo prima si trovava il detective. Le voci dei due uomini intorno a lei, che cercavano di giustificare il proprio comportamento per poi tornare nuovamente a ridere dell'espressione del detective, le arrivavano come echi lontani di qualcosa che non capiva.

All'improvviso, senza sapere esattamente il perché, Molly Hooper si sentì estremamente in colpa.

* * *

Non le ci volle molto a capire che quel ticchettio perentorio che si era fermato a pochi centimetri da lei, proveniva dalle scarpe di Sherlock Holmes.

«Le analisi sulla vedova Burnett»

Molly continuò ad etichettare le provette. Quel tono, utilizzato nei suoi confronti, non era certo una novità ma era da un po' che Sherlock non lo usava più; o meglio, lo utilizzava ma corredato da almeno un "Buongiorno" o un "Salve o per lo meno un "Molly".

«Non le ho finite»

«Non mi stupisce»

La patologa espirò rumorosamente e voltò il viso in direzione del detective. Era nervoso, forse sarebbe stato più corretto dire furioso…e lei sapeva che non era per le analisi di Mrs Burnett!

«Non credi di esagerare?»

Il detective iniziò a vagare per il laboratorio alla ricerca della cartella clinica con le informazioni che voleva.

«Ne dubito! Il suo cadavere è arrivato ieri mattina, non mi sembra chi sa quale assurdità aspettarsi che le analisi siano completate a 24 ore di distanza ma a quanto pare…»

«Smettila Sherlock! Non usare il mio lavoro come scusa per criticarmi. Lo so che è per lo scherzo dell'altro giorno. Senza considerare il fatto che sai benissimo che per fare le analisi che hai richiesto sulla vedova Burnett ci voglio per lo meno due giorni.»

L'uomo si tolse il cappotto, buttandolo su di uno sgabello, per poi fare la medesima cosa con la sciarpa. Prese la cartella di Mrs Burnett, i campioni correlati ad essa e si mise a lavorare al microscopio senza rivolgerle la parola.

«Che stai facendo?»

Lui continuò a spostare vetrini, osservando alternativamente il computer e le lenti del microscopio.

«Il lavoro che avresti dovuto fare tu!»

La patologa strinse le labbra per il nervosismo prima di sbattere con non troppa violenza i pugni sul tavolo.

«Smettila! Per l'amor del cielo, era solo uno scherzo, un gioco…perché devi essere così esagerato?»

Il detective si alzò, fece il giro del tavolo e si fermò a pochi centimetri da lei. Molly non voleva alzare lo sguardo, era già in imbarazzo a fissare i bottoni della sua camicia figurarsi i suoi occhi. Tuttavia il respiro pesante dell'uomo e gli occhi che sentiva fissi sulla sua nuca la costrinsero ad alzare il volto.

«Un gioco?!...La tua vita e la tua morte ti sembrano qualcosa con cui giocare?»

Normalmente sarebbe rimasta in silenzio. Di norma, di fronte ad un suo rimprovero, lei avrebbe abbassato gli occhi e chiesto scusa, soprattutto se, come in quel caso, il rimprovero più che esposto distrattamente veniva praticamente urlato, anche se a denti stretti.

Si, normalmente avrebbe fatto così. Ma non quel giorno, non in quel momento e soprattutto non mentre si parlava di vita o di morte…no, su quello proprio no!

Gli occhi della patologa divennero duri e severi quanto quelli di lui e, senza neanche rendersene conto, il suo tono di voce raggiunse quasi i medesimi decibel dell'uomo.

«Ma come, come puoi TU venire a dire a ME una cosa del genere?! Ti sei finto morto per anni ed al tuo ritorno cosa hai fatto?! Sei andato a dire al tuo migliore amico, che ti ha pianto e ha sofferto di tutto, la prima cosa che gli hai detto è "vuoi tenerti veramente quei baffi?"….TU, che hai finto che steste per morire insieme a tutto il parlamento britannico, solo per fargli un dannatissimo scherzo?...Non provare a dire a me che gioco con la mia vita, chiaro! Il mio era uno scherzo tu ti sei finto morto veramente!»

Inspirò rumorosamente con gli occhi ancora fissi in quelli di lui. Sapeva perfettamente che il suo discorso era tutto fuorché logico e chiaro ma, infondo, per essere la prima volta che teneva testa a Sherlock, non era andata troppo male, no?!

Un vociare fuori dal laboratorio li fece voltare verso la porta. Dalla finestrella si intravedevano il volto di varie persone che li osservavano. All'improvviso un ricercatore entrò nella stanza o, per meglio dire, fu buttato dentro da non si sa bene quante mani.

Il ragazzo sorrise per il nervosismo, spostando lo sguardo fra i due litiganti nel laboratorio e i colleghi al di là della porta che gli facevano gesti per incitarlo a parlare.

«Ehm…Dot….Dottoressa Hooper è…è tutto apposto?»

La patologa si distanziò di qualche centimetro da Sherlock, prese in mano delle cartelle e sorrise al ragazzo.

«Si Richard, non preoccuparti»

Il ricercatore annuì leggermente e tornò ad osservare fuori dalla porta. Come un alunno in cerca del suggerimento dei compagni di classe, Richard strizzò gli occhi nella loro direzione, comunicando senza parole, per poi tornare a rivolgersi a Molly.

«Vuole che chiami…»

«Sparisci!»

Il tono gelido, lo sguardo assassino e la posa rigida di Sherlock Holmes, con le mani appoggiate sui fianchi, lo fecero uscire repentinamente dal laboratorio sussurrando un incomprensibile "scusate".

Quando il detective rivolse lo stesso sguardo ai curiosi che lo stavano osservando, anche loro si dileguarono borbottando.

L'uomo riportò la sua attenzione su Molly. Sembrava che per lei la conversazione fosse finita.

«E se ci fossi stato io?»

Molly si voltò verso di lui con aria interrogativa.

«Se ci fossi stato io lì, al posto tuo, lo avresti trovato così divertente?»

* * *

**M**olly sorrise mettendo le cartelle nello schedario.

«Tu sei stato al posto mio, Sherlock»

Lui infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

«No, tu sapevi che ero vivo»

Lei avrebbe voluto dire che non faceva alcuna differenza, che aveva sofferto comunque, che sapendo benissimo ciò che era andato a fare, per lei lui poteva essere sul punto di morire in ogni singolo momento. Avrebbe voluto dire che quel pensiero l'aveva colta nei momenti più improbabili: sotto la doccia, durante il suo lavoro, mentre era al pub con gli amici, mentre usciva con Tom e soprattutto la notte…quasi ogni notte si svegliava con quella paura, quella stretta al cuore, quella sensazione che lui, in quel medesimo istante, forse stava per morire chi sa dove e chi sa come. Avrebbe voluto dire tutto questo ma non lo fece. Un po' per se stessa e quel briciolo di orgoglio che ancora aveva ed un po' per rispetto verso tutti gli altri, verso John soprattutto, verso John e il suo dolore.

Lui le si avvicinò.

«Allora, Molly…lo avresti trovato così divertente?»

Lei si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Chiuse lo schedario e vi poggiò le mani sopra.

«E' diverso»

Sembrava stesse parlando più a se stessa che a lui.

«Che cosa è diverso?»

Molly alzò le spalle, allargando le braccia.

«Tutto Sherlock, tutto»

Lui non capiva.

«Cosa? Che cosa c'è di diverso fra la mia morte la tua?»

Molly si allontanò di qualche passo andando a sedersi su di uno sgabello lontano il più possibile da lui. Non voleva affrontare quella situazione, quella discussione. Non sapeva bene neanche lei che cosa volesse dire con quel "tutto", figuriamoci spiegarlo a lui.

Il tono del detective divenne più duro. Sherlock Holmes odiava non capire, non sapere!

«Molly, che cosa?»

La patologa si mise le mani sui capelli, come a cercare di riordinare la coda che le si stava sciogliendo. Lo guardò di sottecchi.

«Beh, per prima cosa, tutti ci aspettiamo la tua morte!»

L'uomo arcuò le sopracciglia e si irrigidì.

«Grazie, veramente molto gentili!»

Molly si alzò di scatto…sapeva che non era in grado di affrontare quel discorso, infatti, aveva iniziato nel peggiore dei modi.

«Nel senso…cioè…» maledisse se stessa per il balbettare. Inspirò.

«Nel senso che…per quello che fai, per ciò che sei, tutti noi, in un modo o nell'altro ed in maniera più o meno volontaria, sappiamo che potremmo perderti da un momento all'altro. Ovviamente non è un pensiero razionale, non è qualcosa su cui lavoriamo per poter poi affrontare questa eventualità in un modo migliore o con minore sofferenza, tutt'altro! E' che nel nostro inconscio sappiamo che potrebbe accadere ed è per questo che viviamo costantemente con l'ansia ed il timore che accada. In questo senso è diverso…»

Lui la guardava con un'espressione indecifrabile.

«Quindi, pensi, anzi pensate, che io non abbia questa stessa paura? Che io non sia in grado di provare le stesse cose?»

Molly portò le mani in avanti per giustificarsi.

«No, no, certo che no!...E' solo che non è una paura costante o uguale verso tutti»

L'uomo la guardò nuovamente con aria interrogativa.

Molly sorrise guardandosi le mani prima di tornare a guardarlo.

«La conversazione non è proprio il mio campo!»

Lo vide sorridere, gli occhi tornare ad essere chiari e dolci nei suoi confronti.

La patologa inspirò, chiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì.

«Ciò che voglio dire è che noi ci preoccupiamo tutti alla stessa maniera per te ma tu non fai lo stesso» intercetto la sua risposta nervosa prima che potesse uscire dai suoi denti «perché noi non siamo tutti uguali per te e tutti egualmente in pericolo. John e Mary sono, ovviamente, più in pericolo di Lestrade, di Mycroft o di me, perché ti sono più vicini e perché tu a loro tieni molto di più che a tutti noi, ed è per questo stesso identico motivo che tu ti preoccupi maggiormente per loro che per noi…è normale»

Lui continuò a scrutarla. La mente che cercava di collegare i vari pezzi per arrivare ad una conclusione valida anche se, in realtà, l'unica cosa che davvero non capiva era come fosse riuscita, quella piccola Molly Hooper, a definire un suo modo di fare: normale!

Lei gli sorrise leggermente, tentando di alleggerire la tensione che provavano entrambi.

«E poi, ammettilo Sherlock, perché qualcuno dovrebbe farmi del male? Non ho nessun tipo di connessione o rapporto con te, tale da giustificare una mia qualsiasi morte per mano di qualche tuo acerrimo nemico! Non dovrei spiegartele io queste cose, qui sei tu l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo!»

La patologa scoppio a ridere ma l'uomo di fronte a lei sbarrò gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, in risposta alla sua affermazione.

La risata di Molly andò a scemare lentamente vedendo che non trovava corrispondenza nel volto di lui.

«E poi?»

Lei sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte ed arrossì.

«Poi?»

«Si, poi…hai detto che è tutto diverso e che questa è la prima cosa diversa, le altre?»

«Ah si? Ho detto così?»

«Si!»

Gli occhi di Sherlock la seguirono mentre andava a sedersi di fronte al microscopio che, fino a pochi minuti prima, lui stava utilizzando.

La patologa alzò leggermente le spalle.

«Beh non mi ricordo. Comunque ora ho del lavoro da fare, altrimenti qualcuno potrebbe venirmi a dire che sono poco efficiente!»

Molly pronunciò quella frase con un tono finto offeso prima di sorridere, gli occhi intenti ad osservare attraverso il microscopio la reazione delle molecole.

«Non cambiare argomento!»

«Non sto cambiando argomento, lo sto chiudendo. Buona serata!»

L'uomo rimase ad osservarla per qualche istante. Poi, prese la sciarpa ed il cappotto che erano sullo sgabello accanto a lei e se ne andò senza rivolgerle la parola.

Non appena sentì le porte del laboratorio chiudersi, Molly Hooper si allontanò dal microscopio con un sospiro lento e profondo.

Non era in grado di gestire una conversazione con Sherlock Holmes, era fisicamente esausta!

* * *

**I**l detective uscì dalla sua stanza con un'espressione pensierosa.

Si diresse a passi lenti fino al salotto per poi sdraiarsi sul divano, le dita congiunte sotto il mento, gli occhi chiusi.

John Watson, seduto sulla sua poltrona, voltò la pagina del tabloid che stava leggendo.

«Buongiorno anche a te, Sherlock!»

L'uomo sdraiato sul divano non ebbe alcun tipo di reazione.

Il dottore sbuffò, chiuse il giornale e lo posò sul tavolino accanto a sé.

«Qualche novità sul caso Burnett?»

Ancora silenzio.

Watson posò le mani sulle ginocchia e si alzò con uno slancio.

«Perfetto…beh, allora credo andrò al Bart's a vedere se Molly ha i risultati delle analisi e poi…»

Sherlock aprì improvvisamente gli occhi, si mise a sedere con uno scatto rapido ed osservò l'uomo scrutandolo.

«John..»

L'uomo alzò le sopracciglia con aria dubbiosa. Odiava quello sguardo.

«Si, cosa c'è?»

Il detective iniziò a camminare per la stanza, le mani gesticolavano come a completare non si sa quale schema mentale.

«John….secondo te, io, classifico le persone?»

L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«In che senso classificare?»

«Cioè ho un metodo per classificare l'importanza che hanno le persone?»

«Beh, certo che si! Le classifichi in base all'intelligenza»

Sherlock scosse la testa, accennando un sorriso divertito.

«No, non quello….quello lo facciamo tutti!»

Il dottore tossì leggermente ed infilò le mani in tasca. Il detective aggrottò le sopracciglia con aria perplessa.

«Non lo facciamo tutti?»

Il dottore inspirò, alzando ed abbassando le spalle.

«No Sherlock…e credo anche che nessuno abbia una lista di "persone irrilevanti" suddivisa in volumi!»

Il detective fece spallucce.

«Comunque, intendevo, classificazione di importanza per me…»

Il dottore lo guardaò con aria interrogativa mentre cercava di capire cosa gli volesse comunicare. Dopo un po' parlò con voce incerta.

«Intendi una classificazione…affettiva?»

Il detective si sedette sulla sua poltrona incrociando le dita e poggiandovi sopra il mento.

«Se vuoi chiamarla così…»

Watson si tirò leggermente su i pantaloni al livello dei fianchi e si risedette sulla sua poltrona.

«Beh, credo di si allora. Credo che tu abbia una classificazione dei tuoi affetti….suppongo»

Non capiva dove il detective volesse arrivare ma quello era uno di quei rari momenti in cui quell'uomo cercava di aprirsi, non poteva certo negargli il suo aiuto!

Sherlock sciolse le mani per poi posarle sui braccioli.

«E secondo te, in questa scala, una persona come…diciamo, come Mr Hudson, dove sarebbe?»

Il dottore sorrise.

«Medio alta suppongo…hai buttato giù dalla finestra un uomo che, in fin dei conti, le ha fatto solo un graffio!»

Risero entrambi.

«E Mycroft?»

John sbuffò, l'espressione di chi sta riflettendo accuratamente.

«Medio bassa…credo dipenda dai momenti…forse talvolta esce anche dalla scala»

«Anderson?»

«Perché, Anderson è nella scala?!»

Sherlock ghignò.

«No, volevo vedere se eri tarato bene!»

Risero nuovamente.

«Lestrade?»

«Medio tendente all'alto, direi»

Il detective iniziò a guardarsi in giro.

«E…Molly?»

John Watson studiò attentamente il comportamento evasivo del suo migliore amico. Ora capiva dove voleva arrivare con tutta quella storia della classifica ma non riusciva a capire da dove fosse uscito fuori un pensiero del genere. Sicuramente non dalla mente di Sherlock Holmes.

«Molly…Molly Hooper, intendi?»

Sherlock sbuffò, riportando i suoi occhi in quelli del suo interlocutore.

«Conosciamo altre Molly, io e te?»

Il dottore alzò le mani per scusarsi.

«Beh…non lo so…medio bassa?»

Il detective sbarrò leggermente gli occhi prima di alzarsi e ricominciare a camminare per la stanza

«Come?! Medio bassa?!»

Il suo tono di voce era del tutto innaturale.

Il dottore balbettò leggermente, lo sguardo a seguire l'andirivieni dell'uomo.

«Andiamo Sherlock! Le rivolgi al massimo la parola, quando lo fai è sempre per ordinarle qualcosa o riprenderla, le hai dato "il privilegio" di sapere che eri vivo solo perché ti serviva il suo aiuto….se la si deve classificare, starebbe accanto a tuo fratello»

Il detective si bloccò osservando il collega con aria sbigottita.

«Allo stesso livello di Mycroft?»

Il dottore alzò le spalle.

«Beh, forse un po' sotto…in fin dei conti Mycroft è comunque tuo fratello…»

Sherlock sbarrò leggermente gli occhi.

«Ma non è così!»

Il dottore appoggiò la schiena sulla poltrona.

«E' quello che sembra, però…»

Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti.

Sherlock Holmes rinchiuso nel suo mondo e John Watson intento ad osservarlo per cercare di carpirne qualsiasi tipo di reazione. Poi il dottore si alzò avvicinandosi all'altro.

«Sherlock, ti va di parlarne?»

Per tutta risposta il detective andò alla porta, prese il cappotto e la sciarpa e li indossò.

«Dove vai?»

Watson rimase impalato al centro della stanza mentre Sherlock se ne andava senza degnarlo di un qual si voglia tipo di risposta.

Il dottore si girò verso lo specchio appeso al muro.

«"No, grazie John per il sostegno ma credo che uscirò!" "Ah, si Sherlock? E dove vuoi andare?" "Non lo so, credo andrò a fare quattro passi a QUEL PAESE!"»

Il dottore si ricompose dopo quel siparietto dovuto ai suoi nervi che stavano cedendo, poi prese il cappotto e uscì alla ricerca di quell'ingrato del suo ex coinquilino.

* * *

**P**rima che lui potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Molly allungò il dito in direzione di una cartella sul tavolo di fronte al suo.

«Le analisi sono lì, nulla di rilevante»

Sherlock fece qualche passo in avanti e prese il fascicolo che lei le aveva indicato. Lo sfogliò rapidamente. Poi lo posò ed incrociò le mani dietro la schiena. La patologa non distolse lo sguardo dalla sua autopsia.

«Dato che le analisi non hanno rilevato nulla, hai qualche idea su chi possa aver…»

«Il marito. Lei era debole di cuore, uno spavento ed il gioco è fatto.»

Si incamminò verso di lei con passi lenti, le mani ancora dietro la schiena lo sguardo a cercare di intercettare quello di lei.

Il bisturi si fermò all'altezza della spalla. La patologa corrugò la fronte e si alzò per osservare l'uomo che ormai era di fronte a sé, oltre il cadavere mezzo aperto sotto di loro.

«Ma, non era vedova?»

«A quanto pare, l'idea di fingersi morti sta spopolando in questo periodo!»

Un sorriso falso ed ironico passò sulle labbra dell'uomo a pronunciare quelle parole.

La patologa alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi riabbassare lo sguardo e tornare al suo lavoro.

«Meno male che nessuna delle tue conoscenze è debole di cuore!»

Il sarcasmo nella voce di lei era palese.

«Quali sono le altre cose del tutto?»

«Sherlock, per l'amor del cielo, sto lavorando!»

Lui, le mani ancora dietro la schiena, alzò un sopracciglio con aria divertita.

«Aspetterò!»

Molly imprecò a mezza bocca. Lui sapeva perfettamente che non riusciva lavorare se qualcuno la fissava, si sentiva sotto esame ed irrimediabilmente sbagliava. Quando vide il bisturi iniziare a tremare nella sua mano, lo posò con fare nervoso e fissò il detective con aria di sfida.

«Aspetta fuori»

L'uomo le regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi più falsi.

«No, grazie. Sto benissimo qui!»

La patologa aspirò nervosamente ed incrociò le braccia di fronte a sé.

«Non ne voglio più parlare! Ti ho chiesto scusa, cos'altro vuoi che faccia? Implorare perdono per aver sprecato il tuo preziosissimo tempo?»

L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Non è questo che voglio»

«E allora cosa?»

«Voglio che tu mi dica cos'altro differenzia la tua morte dalla mia!»

La patologa serrò le braccia alla vita prima di rispondere con voce tutt'altro che tranquilla.

«Siamo noi Sherlock! Siamo diversi!»

Lui la guardò con aria interrogativa fare il giro del tavolo e togliersi con malcelata stanchezza i guanti praticamente intonsi, a causa dell'interruzione del suo lavoro da parte dell'uomo, e buttarli nell'apposito cestino.

«In che senso noi?»

La patologa ritornò alla sua postazione massaggiandosi leggermente una tempia.

«Nel senso di me e te. Tu non sei come me ed io non sono come te. Ciò che siamo, ciò che proviamo è differente»

L'uomo continuava a non capirla e percepiva come la stesse spingendo a fare o dire qualcosa che non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare o dire.

«Che differenza ci sarebbe nella morte di uno di noi due?»

La vide portare gli occhi nei suoi con uno sguardo di odio e risentimento. Neanche quando l'aveva schiaffeggiato aveva quell'espressione. La vide inspirare profondamente prima di rispondere alla sua domanda con un sussurro.

«E' diverso perché se fossi tu quello morto, a me la vita cambierebbe per sempre!»

Sherlock sciolse le mani per portarle in maniera inconsapevole ad indicare il proprio cuore.

«Pensi che a me…»

A quel punto Molly esplose senza rendersene conto.

«A te invece no!»

Inspirò prima di iniziare a parlare come un fiume in piena.

«E' così Sherlock, e lo sappiamo tutti e due…Tu mi sei indispensabile, io per te non lo sono. Ma va bene! E' così, non è colpa di nessuno! Io lo so! E dannazione, lo sai anche tu…non capisco perché ci tenessi tanto a farmelo dire…ora l'ho detto, sei contento?!»

Rimasero immobili per qualche istante prima che la patologa abbassasse nuovamente gli occhi sul "suo lavoro". Sherlock aveva gli occhi sbarrati.

«Molly…»

Lei alzò una mano per fermarlo.

«Per favore, è stato già troppo imbarazzante. Finiamola qui»

Sherlock aprì le labbra per controbattere ma le porte antipanico furono aperte da una ragazza che trasportava un lettino ospedaliero con un nuovo paziente della patologa.

«Salve Dottoressa Hooper. Maschio, 60 anni, probabil…»

La voce perentoria di Sherlock bloccò la specializzanda e riscosse la patologa.

«Si può sapere in quanti siete qua dentro?!»

La ragazza si riscosse, offesa dal tono di quello sconosciuto.

«Signore, siamo in un ospedale. E' normale che ci siano persone!»

L'uomo la fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Stavamo parlando, vada fuori di qui!»

Molly si riscosse dal suo torpore.

«Smettila! E' il mio lavoro!»

L'uomo si girò di scatto verso di lei. Il volto severo ed i muscoli tesi.

«Perché che urgenza c'è?! Tanto quasi sicuramente risorgerà fra qualche mese!»

Se la situazione non fosse stata così assurda probabilmente Molly avrebbe riso di quella battuta che Sherlock aveva fatto, quasi sicuramente, in maniera inconsapevole. Invece rimase seria, facendo segno alla specializzanda di andare fuori e dicendole che sarebbe venuta lei a dirle quando entrare.

Non appena la ragazza fu uscita, lanciando sguardi assassini in direzione del detective, Molly gli si parò davanti con lo stesso sguardo di pochi minuti prima.

«Allora, cosa c'è ancora?»

Sherlock inspirò lentamente e riportò le mani dietro la schiena.

«Punto primo. Si, è vero, ho una scala di affetti con annesso livello di preoccupazione ma non pensare neanche per un solo istante che tu possa essere alla fine di essa. Tu, la tua vita, la tua sicurezza, tutto di TE per ME è importante. Penso che qualcuno possa ucciderti o farti del male? Si, purtroppo ne sono amaramente convinto. Perché lo penso? Perché so quanto conti per me e che questa cosa può sfuggire a te o a John ma non a chi può farti del male. Come faccio ad esserne così sicuro? Guarda i fatti: sei l'unica donna che ho vicino a me, l'unica che sapeva che ero vivo quando tutti mi credevano morto, l'unica da cui vado quando ho bisogno, l'unica che mi conosce e capisce più di quanto creda, l'unica a cui tengo veramente.

Punto secondo. Non c'è alcuna differenza fra la tua morte e la mia morte. Perché pensi che abbia avuto quella reazione quando ti ho visto su quel dannato tavolo? Era panico, puro panico! E credimi, so cosa vuol dire non saper controllare ne se stessi ne la propria mente e soprattutto cosa vuol dire per me. Perché ho avuto un attacco di panico nel vederti immobile, fredda, morta? Perché al di là di ciò che pensi tu, al di là di ciò che pensano tutti, tu mi sei indispensabile!»

* * *

**«**Molly, c'è una ragazza qui fuori che ha detto che non posso entrare ma….»

John Watson si voltò di scatto, le mani davanti agli occhi come se potesse comunque riuscire a vedere qualcosa

«scusate, io non pensavo…cioè non credevo che…ma…OH MIO DIO!...MA VI RENDETE CONTO CHE VI STATE BACIANDO CON UN CADAVARE APERTO ACCANTO A VOI?!...»

Sherlock Holmes e Molly Hooper interruppero il loro primo bacio per sorridersi a vicenda.

Le gambe di lei erano ancora intorno a quelle di lui ed il tavolo operatorio su cui lei era seduta era tutt'altro che comodo ma, del resto, era stata colpa sua.

Certo, che un essere piccolo come Molly Hooper possa far perdere l'equilibrio ad un uomo come Sherlock Holmes, alto quasi il doppio di lei, può sembrare assurdo ma questa è la realtà dei fatti.

Non appena concluso il suo discorso, il detective l'aveva guardata con aria preoccupata mentre lei abbassava il volto per poggiare la fronte sul busto di lui. Tuttavia, non appena la mano preoccupata dell'uomo le aveva accarezzato lentamente i fianchi, Molly non era riuscita più a resistere all'impulso di baciarlo per cui gli era saltata letteralmente al collo.

Forse lei si era data troppo slancio, forse lui era stato colto troppo impreparato ma sta di fatto che per non cadere rovinosamente a terra lui l'aveva presa per la vita e nel cercare di trovare una qualche situazione più stabile ciò che si era trovato più vicino era proprio il tavolo dove giaceva l'ex lavoro di Molly.

Non che a lui importasse, per carità, anzi, era troppo impegnato a rispondere alle effusioni di Molly per donargli anche la più infinitesimale attenzione. E quando sentì le gambe di lei allacciarsi intorno alle proprie e la sua lingua rispondere al suo timido tentativo di approfondire il bacio, dimenticò anche che fossero in un luogo pubblico, anzi, che fossero proprio in qualsiasi tipo di luogo fisico.

Si distanziarono, dunque, solo e soltanto per l'urlo sconvolto del povero John Watson.

Con gli occhi ancora immersi in quelli di Molly, Sherlock rispose al collega.

«Scusaci John!»

Molly strinse leggermente le labbra ed indicò il cadavere di fianco a loro.

«Veramente lui si chiama David….»

Il detective gli lanciò una rapida occhiata.

«Scusaci anche tu David!»

Molly sorrise sulle labbra di Sherlock prima di ricominciare a baciarlo e…

«LA VOLETE SMETTERE VOI DUE?!»


End file.
